eggtendofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NootleSoup/Miiverse VS Capcom Origins Issue 1 script so far
Narrator: It all started with one post. A post… That changed Miiverse. That was The Bard’s first MAD Post. Many people were drawn to it, and it became very popular. In fact, after centuries, it became a holy vessel – a shrine. Eventually, it got the attention of something called Capcom. The president of this industry hated it, ordering his finest knights to stop it. The warriors were very powerful, and very strange. But they knew they might not be powerful enough. To seek what they needed, they took guidance from the 'Rain Crystal. ' Miiversians joined together to try to stop their advance Then King Nors got attaced making others want to fight Bard, Nostalgic, and Shadow led the charge They had such never seen before power, and used it to their extent during their expedition. Then they found the monado in that expedition The miiversians had heard tales of the monado before, but never believed it to be real. And so, they fought with it, for the glory of Sma'shanother. The monado vanquished even the most powerful warriors, sending death 'pon its wake. But one strange person took the sword, and took it somewhere where it was never found. THe capcom warriors were aproaching fast and the miiversians had to d something Many were slain, and Capcom almost reached its rule. But then, a huge dragon made a flash of light. Both the Capcom and Miiverse warriors shook in fright, including the massive bird-dragon. They saw familiar white creatures, with horrible green smiles. These were the true threat...They were the Admins. They had power of no other, the Banhammer. Many were vanquished. And so...will a hero ever come to end this everlasting war? I only hope so.... … My name is Robin. You may know me… IN THE PRESENT: Hatty: -eats some toast- …Do babies come from toasters? Hatty’s mom walks in Hatty’s mom: Dear, you’re late for school! Hatty: Oh shit! -puts on a green jacket and runs out towards school- AT SCHOOL Left: Hey, Hatty. Will: What took you so long, man? -they walk into the hallway- Left: -bumps into someone- Oh, oh no…o shet Berndt: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! Left: Augh…I didn’t….didn’t mean…to…uh…LOOK A PRINNY! –runs away- Berndt: NOT SO FAST! –punches Left in the face, knocking him out- Hatty: H-Hey! –headbutts Berndt and flips his books over- Principal Tom: Hatty! –bans Hatty- OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Later…. Will: This is unfair! You don’t know his s-story! Principal Tom: And you won’t know it either… Will: Wait, w-what?! Principal Tom: Behold, the memory cannon. I am here to steal the memories of the newly reincarnated lost heroes, so they won’t know their identities….AHAHAHAHA! Will: OH NO! –runs and hides- Later yet again…. Will: …So that’s why we’ve gotta stop Tom! Shadow: okay! Sakucat: Alright! Nootles: Yeah! Shadow, SakuCat, and Nootles burst in and knocked Tom out and saved Will. They escaped the office, without getting any further Bernd+ stopped them. He grabbed hatty and started to run to principal Tom. Tom started to attack when A portal opened taking them to the basement. Nigel and CaliburTek made it. Meme Team was started to get info on where tom sent hatty. The next day, at school a new stand called bubs concessions opened selling unlicensed Strong Bad items. Meme Team planned on using those to spread awareness. They decided to sneak into principal tom’s office to get his computer. They used a teleporter to get in. Principal Tom was taking the new student Robin around the school. As they were lowered they saw a portal to a desert. They wondered what that was and why tom had it. They quickly grabbed the laptop and ran. MEANWHILE.... Hatty paced across the streets, freaking out. How would he get back in the school?! He eventually calmed down, sitting on the sidewalk, and began to eat some extra toast from out of his bag. He began to devise a plan to get out of the school.... He ran up to where the camera was broken, about to open the door, when there was a huge implosion. It sucked him in, and he had no idea what it was. He was then knocked out. LATER.... When Hatty woke up, he was in the middle of a desert. He looked around, confused, and saw a portal back to school. He was about to run in, but it closed suddenly. He is now stuck in the desert ONO!!!! Category:Blog posts